Troyella Tales
by Geeky Graceful Gum
Summary: Welcome to Troyella tales. This series will be a combination of one-shots, two-shots and maybe even three-shots from Gabriella's and Troy's life as a couple. Please read and review I love feedback. Please no flames or fights! Constructive Criticisms and Compliments are welcome and appreciated. I might do some holiday themed chapters later on. Hope you enjoy everyone!


**I hope you enjoy everyone, I drew inspiration from me being sick today.**

Gabriella groggily woke up with a series of coughs to answer her phone. It was from Troy. She slowly arose from her bed and grabbed the phone off her nightstand.

"Hello, Gabriella how is my favorite girl doing today", Troy inquired.

"Fine, but a little under the weather I don't think I will be able to make it to school today", Gabriella hoarsely answered.

"Oh, no I coming over right now to take care of you right now", Troy worriedly replied.

"But.. Troy you have to be at school in ten minutes", Gabriella muttered between coughs.

Troy swiftly hung up and prepared for the long day of caring for sick Gabriella. Two minutes later, Troy arrived at the front porch of Gabriella's home. Gabriella's mother heard the door bell ring multiple times. "Oh, lovely another desperate boy", Maria thought to herself. Maria opened the door and welcomed Troy in.

"I heard your daughter was sick so I wanted to come over and take care of her", Troy politely explained.

"That is really nice of you, Troy.. I have to leave for work now, no funny business. So no kissing or anything of that nature because I don't want you to get sick", Maria warned.

"Yes, madam I won't do anything of that nature with your daughter. Is she contagious", Troy

" Her doctors said "She probably won't be contagious since it is an infection", she caught it over Winter Break", Maria assured.

Maria and Troy heard Gabriella's awful coughs from upstairs in her bedroom. A little after that, Maria headed off to work for the day leaving Troy with Gabriella. She trusted him enough to care for her. Troy went to Gabriella's room with a face caught by concern for Gabriella. Gabriella always acted like a little kid when she got sick, mainly due to the medicines she took. Troy nervously opened the door. When he glanced over to her she look absolutely, terribly sick, but still as beautiful as ever. **(I know this sounds a tiny bit too cheesy romantic, but please bare with me here. Cheese sounds delicious right now. )**

"Gabriella, its me Troy, I am here to give you some medicine for your cough", Troy gently hummed.

"Troy... medicines make.. me.. act.. really...drunk. Do you really want that", Gabriella coughed.

"They make you feel better and that is all I really care about right now. I already know how you act on medicine Gabriella. I saw you right after you got your tonsils out. It was hilarious", Troy uttered.

 _Flashback_

 _Gabriella crazily laughed as she woke up after surgery._

 _"I had the most amazing drugs ever, and the doctors gave them to me. Troy kiss me now to cure me of the side effects of anesthesia. Will you be my prince charming? I know you want to. OH MY look there is a magical unicorn dancing on a rainbow and singing. I need you to hold me and never let me go Romeo. YOUR HAND IS THE SIZE OF A BASKET... BOWL," Gabriella screamed._

 _Gabriella hopped off the hospital bed and attempted to dance._

 _"SHAKE YOUR BOOTY! Come on Troy do it with me", Gabriella hollered._

 _"PLEASE CALM DOWN GABRIELLA, BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF OR ANYONE ELSE OR BREAK SOMETHING", Troy shrieked. **(This is why you don't have drugs, kids.)**_

 _Gabriella suddenly felt dizzy and started to fall. Before she fell someone caught her. That someone was Troy Bolton. Troy had to ask Gabriella a romantic question._

 _Troy asked, "Will you be my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez ?"_

 _"Yes as long as you dance with me later", Gabriella squealed._

 _"Okay, my baby G", Troy happily sang._

 ** _(Do you get the reference anyone?)_**

 _End of Flashback_

Gabriella coughed again.

"Will let me give you the medicine now,even if you act drunk I will still be with you", Troy declared.

"Fine, but only if you are with me the whole entire time", Gabriella answered.

Troy feed her the medicine she needed in order to get better.

Thirty minutes later Gabriella's medicine started to take effect on her.

"Dance with me now Troy please catch me if I happen to fall ", Gabriella demanded.

"Are you sure this is the best idea", Troy asked.

Gabriella screamed hoarsely "Yes, it is especially since you can be my anchor to keep me from falling too deeply in love with you."

Their song played on the radio. The couple started to dance.

[Gabriella]

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

[Troy, Gabriella]

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(Chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

[Gabriella]

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

[Troy, Gabriella]

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(Chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

[Gabriella And Troy]

Oh no mountains too high enough oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(Chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

-Music Lyrics from High School Musical 3 Can I have this Dance?

Gabriella almost fell and Troy caught her.

 **Thanks for reading everyone. I appreciate the support! As always please review with any comments or suggestions, compliments and constructive criticisms. Please no flames or fights! Please also let me know if you want me to continue on with the sick day story line or post another one-shot or two- shot as the next chapter.**


End file.
